Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge
'Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge, '''also called '''Mortal Kombat 12, MK12, '''or '''Mortal Kombat XII, '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It will be developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Games. This is the 12th installment in the main series of games, an a sequel to Mortal Kombat 11, which released on April 23, 2019. Note: Idea credit for Lotus and Rose goes to my friend Zach, he created them, i put a twist on them. Story Main Story After Liu Kang defeated Kronika, he became a god, gaining Raiden's powers and using his own. Him and Kitana Kahn protect Earthrealm and Outworld together. But one day, Shang Tsung returned, killing Ermac and stealing the soul of Goro. Shang Tsung used his soul to revive Onaga, a dragon king destroyed by Raiden, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi many years ago. Onaga has become more powerful then ever, having the souls of Shinnok, Kronika, and Goro, and brought back many dead kombatants, such as Sindel, Quan Chi, and Mileena. Now him and his army will rule all realms, conquering them one by one...or will they? Kharacters * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Cassie Cage * Jax Briggs * Jacqui Briggs * Lotus(Son of Kitana and Liu Kang, adopted by Mileena, uses fan blades and fire as his weapons, along with a katana sword) * Rose(Daughter of Cetrion, uses plant-like weapons to fight her enemies) * Smoke(Human form) * Jade * Kabal * Nightwolf * Kenshi * Takeda * Noob Saibot * Havik * Sarenna * Erron Black * Rain * Reptile * Shang Tsung * Sindel * Mileena * Cyrax * Quan Chi * Onaga(Unlockable) * Kintaro(Pre-Order) Dlc: Kombat Pack 1: * Ermac * Baraka * Ashrah * Kotal Kahn * DOOM Guy * Michael Myers * Ghostface * Ash Williams Kombat Pack 2: * Fujin * Frost * D'Vorah * Kurtis Stryker * Scarecrow(DC) * Negan(The Walking Dead) * Pennywise * Voldemort Kombat Pack 3: * Cetrion * Geras * Kronika * Kollector * Leonidas * Neo(Matrix) * John Wick * Harley Quinn Kombat Pack 4: * Reiko * Oniro * Hydro * Chameleon * Harry Potter * Rick Grimes * The Nun * Jack Torrance Stages * Shirai Ryu Fire Garden * The Pit * Armory * Special Forces Base * Black Dragon Fight Club * Acid Pit * Mileena's Castle * Jinsei Temple * Lin Kuei Cyber Initiative * Lin Kuei Temple * Kabal's House * Graveyard * Dead Sea * Hell * The Elder God's Room * Outworld Marketplace * Onaga's Throne Room * Shang Tsung's Throne Room * Sindel's Throne Room * Edenia Palace * Kintaro's Lair * Subway Dlc: * Soul Chamber * Tarkatan War Camp * Ashrah's Village * Kotal's Throne * Arkham Asylum * Michael Myers' Neighborhood * Stu Macher's house * Cabin in the Woods * Wind Temple * Frost's Lair * Kytinn Hive * The Street * Slaughter Swamp * Alexandria Streets * Neibolt House/The Sewers(Stage Transition) * Hogwarts * Living Forest * The Hourglass * Geras' Throne * Kollector's Treasures * Spartan War Camp * Mega City * The Continental * Metropolis Modes * Online ** Private ** Versus ** King of the Hill ** AI * Ranked ** Kombat League * Tournament ** Kompete ** Practice * Local * Learning ** Practice ** Fatality Practice ** Tutorial ** Brutality Practice ** Animality Practice Customization * Gear sets ** Scorpion *** Spear *** Katanas *** Mask ** Sub-Zero *** Mask *** Ice Axe *** Ice Sword ** Liu Kang *** Staff *** Arm Bracers *** Headband ** Kung Lao *** Razor Hat *** Arm Bracers *** Leg Bracers ** Johnny Cage *** Sunglasses *** Belt Buckle *** Knuckle Dusters ** Sonya Blade *** Arm Enhancers *** Headwear *** Turret ** Cassie Cage *** Glasses *** Pistols *** Arm Charger ** Jax Briggs *** Metal Arms *** Grenade Launcher *** Headwear ** Jacqui Briggs *** Left Arm Gauntlet *** Right Arm Gaunlet *** Shield Battery ** Lotus *** Katana *** Fan Blades *** Mask ** Rose *** Mask *** Life Scythe *** Chakram ** Smoke *** Mask *** Arm Bracers *** Smoke Chains ** Jade *** Mask *** Staff *** Razor-Rang ** Kabal *** Mask *** Hook Swords *** Buzzsaw ** Nightwolf *** Headband *** Bow and Arrow *** Tomahawk ** Kenshi *** Blindfold *** Katana *** Demon Sickle ** Takeda *** Mask *** Chain *** Plasma Swords ** Noob Saibot *** Mask *** Sickle *** Saibot's Sling ** Havik *** Helmet *** Morning Star *** Amulet ** Sareena *** Arm Bracers *** Kama *** Demon Fang ** Erron Black *** Hat and Mask *** Revolvers *** Rifle ** Rain *** Mask *** Gemstone Belt *** Strom Orb ** Reptile *** Mask *** Syzoth Sword *** Claws ** Shang Tsung *** Arm Bracers *** Soul Keeper *** Scroll of Magma ** Sindel *** Arm Bracers *** Crown *** Scream Orb ** Mileena *** Mask *** Sais *** Skull of Shao Kahn ** Cyrax *** Sawblade *** Grenades *** Net Carrier ** Quan Chi *** Sword *** Arm Bracers *** Facial War Paint ** Onaga *** Wings *** Tail *** Horns ** Kintaro *** Crown *** Belt *** Kintaro's War Axe ** Ermac *** Mask *** Belt of Souls *** Arm Wraps ** Baraka *** Head Gear *** Arm Blades *** War Banner ** Ashrah *** Hat *** Kriss *** Golden Belt ** Kotal Kahn *** Macana *** Hook Blades *** Sun Totems ** Joker *** Knife *** Face Paint *** Clown Cannon ** Michael Myers *** Mask *** Knife *** Sledgehammer ** Ghostface *** Mask *** Knife *** Pistol ** Ash Williams *** Head Gear *** Chainsaws *** Shotgun ** Fujin *** Arm Bracers *** Headband *** The Devastator ** Frost *** Mask *** Frozen Core *** Ice Augers ** D'Vorah *** Ovipostitors *** Bug Swarms *** Wings ** Kurtis Stryker *** Pistol *** Hat *** Police Gear(Cuffs, Taser, Flashlight, Baton) ** Scarecrow *** Sickle *** Noose *** Mask ** Negan *** Lucille *** Red Scarf *** Knife ** Pennywise *** Face Paint *** Gloves *** Balloon ** Voldemort *** Wand *** Book of Magic *** Nagini ** Cetrion *** Goddess Crown *** Enternal Corona *** Tendril ** Geras *** Sand Fist *** Sand Charger *** Ancient Sword ** Kronika *** Time Crown *** The Hourglass *** Time Battery ** Kollector *** Satchel *** Chained Ball *** Mystic Beacon ** Leonidas *** Spartan Spear *** Shield of Sparta *** Helmet ** Neo *** Sunglasses *** Belt *** Pistols ** John Wick *** Shotgun *** Golden Token *** Pistol ** Harley Quinn *** Whacker *** Pistols *** Makeup Skins ''Coming Soon... Fatalities Coming Soon... Intro and Victory Poses Coming Soon... Announcers Shao Kahn Kintaro Kronika Johnny Cage Ed Boon Noob Saibot Lotus Erron Black Liu Kang Category:Mortal Kombat Games